


Give Me Your Heart (So I can rule it)

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, bottom!Jun, happy the8ofjun, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: "I will take him back. Even if I have to fight the heavens once again."Xu Minghao, the high officer of hell got a visitor. A mysteriously interesting human (was he?).One with as much secrets as his own.One who he fought the heavens for countless times before.One that his heart missed greatly.





	Give Me Your Heart (So I can rule it)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy THE8 of JUN!!

Minghao's red eyes wandered around his palace, his underlings were busy with their jobs as always, flying back and forth his kingdom. Today was one of those days, where Minghao, Lust or one of the princes of hell was bored as fuck.

 

It was the time when he was _'tired'_ of his daily routine, human had become too easy to seduce and it was becoming a boring job to play with their lust.

 

Too easy to rile up, too easy to be blinded by lust... Everything was just too easy and no fun for him.

 

Minghao let out a not-so-subtle sigh, earning the attention to one of his commander, the demon looked at his king with a worried face. Bored Lust meant hell for them, well it wasn't as if they weren't in hell already.

 

"Is there something bothering you my prince?" He asked carefully.

"Hmmh? Nothing, just go back to work," Minghao said, not bothering to look.

 

The demon nodded and went back to work, Minghao rolled his eyes at the boredom he felt as he slumped into his throne. Being an officer of hell was hard, being a prince of hell was even harder.

 

There was nothing to entertain him in hell, everything here was... _Dull._

 

Demons running back and forth, souls screaming, Lucifer being an annoyance he was. There was literally nothing to entertain him, he was Lust for fuck's sake, he _needed_ _something_ to keep him entertained.

 

Minghao looked at his nails, perfectly and neatly trimmed, thanks to Envy.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake you're so fucking annoying!"

 

Minghao's straightened his back upon hearing Envy's voice followed by footsteps... More than one person.

 

Then Envy entered the throne room, bringing along a human with him. Minghao internally rolled his eyes, of course, it had to be a human. When did Envy ever visited him with something else other than those handful creatures? His palace was not a laystall for fuck's sake.

 

"Hao," Jeonghan or Envy called.

"Hyung," Minghao replied, his eyes showing no emotion.

"He broke the law, Lucifer's busy so I'm leaving him in your hands. His soul is yours," Jeonghan suddenly said, pushing the male to the front.

 

Minghao raised his brows, his eyes were turning into red blood.

 

"So? Why the fuck should I care?" Minghao said.

"Is he _really_ busy or he's actually just _fucking_ around with you huh?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes at Minghao's words.

"Both but who cares, you get to play with his soul anyway."

 

Jeonghan crossed his arms on his chest then he turned around to face the human, he clicked his tongue before speaking up.

 

"Just for your information, Lucifer is not a whore you get to call every seconds."

"But he's your whore," Minghao replied, rolling his eyes.

"You're just a jealous dick, anyway I'm leaving him to you," Jeonghan said and disappeared right before Minghao could say anything.

 

Minghao let out a sigh and turned his attention to the— wait, where was he??

 

Minghao looked around the place and found no trace of the human. He groaned as he stood up and began to look for the human, having him roaming around his palace was definitely not good for business.

 

"Why is your place looks so dull?"

 

Minghao _almost_ , almost jumped from the sudden voice behind him. He turned around to face the human, hissing lowly.

 

There was something about this human, he didn't seem like any other that was brought to his palace (from getting lost), there wasn't any fear in his eyes, his demeanor was calm and collected and he seemed to be functioning properly despite being in hell and that was why Minghao didn't like him, set aside the fact that he wasn't able to detect this human earlier, this human seemed to be forgetting his place too.

 

"Do you—"

"I'm Wen Junhui by the way!" The human said with a grin.

 

Minghao blinked, did he just— did the human just cut him off??? Did this fucking human just fucking talk back to him????

 

"Hmm... I am sure that I was calling for Lucifer to come to my place... I'm not really sure how I ended up in this place," Junhui, the human, looked around.

"The guy from earlier said he's Envy... Which means he's Leviathan right? One of the seven princes of hell so who are you??? Wait wait, let me guess!" The human said way to cheerful for Minghao's liking.

 

Then he looked at Minghao, from head to toe with judge full eyes. Looking as if he was to strip Minghao off of his clothes. Minghao wasn't in his uniform (who the fuck wore their uniform in their home anyway), he was wearing an oversized black, silk shirt along with black leather pants.

 

"Hmm.... Greed...?" Suddenly there was a loud thunder from outside.

"Okay, definitely not greed... Hummm... Glutto— woah!!" Junhui yelped in surprise as Minghao pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" Minghao hissed, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"You're so hot," Junhui blurted out.

 

Minghao blinked, he was caught off guard for the second time today. He looked at Junhui with unreadable expression, the human in front of him was flushing red, his breathing was erratic and only then Minghao realised that his power was affecting the human.

 

"Can you... Shit... Can you fuck me?" Junhui said breathlessly.

"Hard," he whimpered as the thoughts of having sex with a demon crossed his mind.

"Are you insane??"

"Mmhh probably and I am horny as fuck so come on, fuck me," Junhui said, now grinding shamelessly on Minghao's thigh between his legs.

 

Minghao was taken aback by what the human said and did in front of him so shamelessly, he was pretty sure that this human, Junhui, knew he was in hell and most definitely knew that Minghao was a high officer of hell, one of the seven princes.

 

"You—"

"Come on, fucking a human won't cost you a thing," Junhui said a he leaned closer to Minghao's face.

"He said my soul is yours anyway so why don't you make a use of me huh?" Junhui whispered, sliding a finger down to Minghao's collarbone.

"You know who I am right?" Junhui nodded.

 

Well, honestly, he didn't obviously but the demon didn't have to know that.

 

Without a warning, Minghao crashed their lips together, throwing Junhui off guard as he slipped his tongue inside his hot cavern, sucking on Junhui's tongue. The human in front of him let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, threading his fingers in the demon's black locks.

 

Minghao was very skilled, he knew which place to touch, to trigger his libido, he knew what to do to sent Junhui near the edge.

 

"Mmhh... Annhhh~"

 

Junhui squirmed in Minghao's arms, his lungs were screaming for air but it seemed like Minghao wasn't paying attention to his needs for air then Junhui yanked back Minghao's hair harshly, causing him to growled and pulled away unwillingly. Junhui took as much air as his lungs allowed him to, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from the lack of oxygen.

 

"That was nice but I'm a human, need to breathe."

 

Minghao rolled his eyes then he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a different place, more likely his personal lair. Junhui's eyes were wide as he stared at the luxurious place.

 

"Did you just—"

 

His words were cut off as Minghao began to kiss him again, this time more fiercely than before. Their kiss included teeth, sucking and biting to the point Junhui felt an iron taste on his tongue. Minghao pulled away and smirked at him, showing his fangs.

 

"Hot..." Junhui breathed.

 

Then in a blink of an eye, Junhui was thrown to the bed with Minghao hovering above him. Junhui licked his lips as his hands roamed around Minghao's body before traveling down to his cock, squeezing the obvious bulge. Minghao closed his eyes and growled at the sensation.

 

Junhui giggled as he continued massaging his cock through the leather pants which was becoming more and more uncomfortable, it had been a long time ever since he felt this sort of rush, he had fucked many times before but none of them gave him this much excitement and also pleasure at the same time. Junhui was totally a new experience for him.

 

"Fuck," Minghao gritted his teeth.

"Mmhh?"

 

Minghao cursed under his breath as he was literally ripping Junhui's shirt off and pulled his pants down along with his boxer. Junhui gasped at the cold air making a contact to his burning skin, instantly wrapping his legs around Minghao's waist and moaned lewdly at the friction of his cock against Minghao's leather pants.

 

"You too Mr. Demon... Off," Junhui said seductively.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes at the nickname but did so anyway, taking off his silk shirt and pants. A smirk made its way to his lips when he could feel Junhui's gaze on him, the lust inside Junhui's body was radiating and Minghao was basking in it, so good, so tempting and so delicious.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

Minghao teased as he stroked his cock, he wasn't as enormous as Lucifer but definitely way bigger than any normal human being. He caught Junhui staring at him and winked, causing the human to blush furiously.

 

Minghao kneeled between Junhui's legs, spreading them  even wider for him. Junhui let out a choked embarrassed moan and covered his face, feeling completely exposed at the moment.

 

"You were literally begging me to fuck you not long ago but now you're shy?"

"Shut up, it feels dirty," Junhui snapped back.

 

Minghao just let out a chuckle as he leaned closer, pressing open mouthed kisses along Junhui's jawline before traveling down to his neck, sucking and biting the skin. He made sure to leave lots of marks for Junhui to remember him, then his mouth traveled even further down, taking his right nipple in his mouth. Junhui arched his back, letting out a high pitched whine as his hands found themselves tangled in Minghao's hair, tugging at them harshly.

 

Minghao was taking turns on sucking Junhui's nipples, making sure that they were red and hard when he pulled away. He smirked at his creation, Junhui was a panting mess, his cheeks flushed red, saliva running down his chin and his eyes were filled with lust. Exactly how he liked it.

 

Then the human took a sharp breath as he felt something slick running down from his lower part, he looked at Minghao with half lidded eyes.

 

"Wha...?"

"I'm preparing you babe," Minghao said as he played with Junhui's slick-covered rim.

 

Junhui let out a moan when Minghao pushed two fingers at once, he was not usually this accepting (he needed a lot of preparation, high maintenance some say) but he was accepting Minghao's fingers without any resistance.

 

"Did you do something?" Minghao shook his head.

"Just make sure you're slick enough to take me babe, everything else is you," Minghao grinned as he inserted the third and fourth fingers.

"Oh god..." Minghao rolled his eyes.

"We don't say that guy's name here," Minghao said as he thrusted his fingers in and out.

 

Junhui gripped onto the bedsheets as Minghao fucked him with his fingers, he felt so full by just four of Minghao's fingers, he couldn't imagine if it was Minghao's cock.

 

"So greedy," Minghao chuckled as he let Junhui fucked his fingers.

"Nnghh!! Ahhh!"

 

Then he pulled his fingers out when he could feel Junhui was nearing his climax, earning a loud whine from the human. Junhui's had his brows knitted in discomfort and a pout on his lips. Minghao leaned down to kissed the pout away as he position himself before pushing in, Junhui tensed at the sudden intrusion, his hands wrapped around Minghao's neck, littering the his shoulders with red scratches.

 

"Nnghh!!"

 

Junhui whimpered in pain, Minghao was big, so much bigger than his four fingers and he felt like he was being torn in half. All this years of fucking and yet he felt like a damn virgin at the hands of the other male, he tried to relaxing his body by taking a deep breath but that shit still hurt as fuck.

 

He let out a shaky breath when Minghao's head breached through the rim, he pathetically laughed at himself in his head, it was only the head but he felt like dying already.

 

Minghao, sensing Junhui's pain, quickly kissed his neck, sucking on the skin to distract the male. This was one of the many reasons why he didn't have sex with human, aside for their stupid mortal side and handful personality, their bodies were not made to take any creatures from hell. Junhui was already beyond expectations, he made it this far which mean he was definitely someone special.

 

"Shh," Minghao whispered to his ear.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!"

 

Junhui cursed, he closed his eyes at the pain as a tear rolled down his cheek to the other male's shoulder. He was practically shaking by now but Minghao continued to pushed inside, holding him tight.

 

It took almost forever (just minutes in reality) for Minghao to be balls deep inside Junhui, he growled at the tightness and the warmth engulfing his cock. Then he pulled away for some space between them and he was stricken by the beauty in front of him.

 

Junhui's eyes were watery and puffy, his nose was red and his cheeks a deep shade of crimson. He was biting his lips in order not to cry, as his face contorted both in pain and pleasure. Minghao had never seen such a beauty like this before, he unconsciously leaned down and kissed Junhui deeply. The male humming into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck.

 

"So beautiful..." Minghao said between the kiss.

"So ethereal..."

 

Junhui giggled when Minghao kissed his nose, then he looked up and stared into Minghao's red eyes.

 

"You can move now."

 

Minghao nodded as he began to move, slowly in order not to rip Junhui in half, his red eyes watching carefully for any sign of pain. When Junhui said nothing, Minghao gradually picked his pace up, knocking the air out of Junhui's body as the male was practically screaming under his touch. It felt so great, so good, being inside the tight heat, feeling the veins of his cock rubbing against Junhui's inner walls. The human was clinging desperately onto him as Minghao pounded brutally into him, abusing his sweet spot again and again.

 

"I—"

 

Junhui choked on his breath, finding himself unable to speak as erotic sounds escaped his lips. He was near, so close but he wanted to come by Minghao's cock only so he refrained himself from touching his own red and aching cock.

 

"Ughh!! I'm— ahhh nghh!"

 

Minghao growled at the tightness surrounding him, it was driving him insane and for fuck's sake, Junhui's voice was so beautiful to his ears. He could feel the human was close by how he was clenching around him, so he picked his pace  up and rammed inside mercilessly.

 

"Ahh nghh!!"

 

Junhui let out a high pitched whine when he came, his vision went white for a moment as his orgasm hit him waves after waves of plesure, hitting him hard like a tidal wave. He released all over himself and some landed on the Minghao's chest, he moaned at the sensitivity of his body after his orgasm.

 

It didn't take long for Minghao to finish, burying deep inside Junhui, he shot his hot load inside, filling the human with his seed.

 

"Mmhh... Put a baby in me," Junhui giggled.

"We don't impregnated human," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"No?" Junhui looked up to him, caressing his tummy.

"You don't want me to bear your pups?"

"You're unbelievable," Minghao said but he didn't exactly answer Junhui's question.

"You're still coming..." Junhui said after a few moments.

"Demon, remember?"

 

Junhui mouth made an 'O' shape before he made himself comfortable, luckily Minghao's bed was very soft and fluffy.

 

"So... Pride?"

**Author's Note:**

> (re: edit)
> 
> Finally, I have finished the series and will be posting them probably soon (still not sure when).
> 
> As for the placement, Jeonghan is Envy and Minghao is obviously Lust and I think you can guess who's Pride (Lucifer) is? The other members will be introduced in the future chapters.
> 
> There's no particular reason though for the characters, except for Minghao because I need him to be Lust... I was torn between making Jun as Lust because he's hot and he suits the image (playful, naughty and sexy) but then I decided to go with demon Minghao.
> 
> And lastly (this is getting long, I'm sure you won't even read the note lmao), the reason why Jun tried to summon Lucifer, who is Jun and many other things that I have yet to explain, will be in the future chapters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
